Peter Parker (Earth-51962)
Peter Benjamin Parker is the defender of New York City, champion of heroes, and avenger of all. And he goes by the name of Hulk. But don't panic, he figured out how to not destroy the city in the process. He's just forever green. History Early Life Peter was born to Richard Parker and Mary Fitzpatrick, two scientists that worked for SHIELD. He lost his parents in a plane crash, though nobody at the time knew what caused it. He went on to live with his Uncle Ben Parker and Aunt May Reilly. Thanks to them, he was able to apply himself in school as a genius with high honors. However, he was the target of bullying by Flash Thompson and his gang. He had a handful of friends to help him out, including Harry Osborn. Becoming the Hulk The Field Trip When Peter was 15, Harry's father, Norman Osborn, paid the school to let Harry's class take a school trip to Oscorp to see all the wonders his company is doing for the world. One of the numerous projects was a formula meant to recreate the World War II hero Captain America. However, while Peter was taking photos for the News Club, he was harassed by Flash and his goons, and when the confrontation turned violent, Peter was accidentally locked in a room with a gaseous form of the Oz Formula. However, the formula was in a state of gamma radiation, so Peter was in serious danger. The experiment was forced to go into full effect, and Peter was hospitalized. Around a week later, Peter woke up, in amazingly good health. The doctors didn't think of it since they weren't told he was exposed to radiation. However, Norman Osborn had bribed some doctors to send him some information about Peter, and they couldn't find what saved him when previous test subjects (Kidnapped homeless people) died painfully. So they decided to follow him and see if he displayed anything remotely superhuman. When he arrived at school, he put up with the usual bullying by Flash, until suddenly, his eyes turned green, he convulsed with pain, and his clothes seemed to be ripping at the seams. Then it turned out he became a colossal monster with green skin of pure rage. He rampaged through the school, causing a lot of injuries but surprisingly no fatalities. The police and even the army was called in to stop the Hulk. All they did was get him even more mad. Uncle Ben and Aunt May heard of what happened at the school and went there to make sure their nephew was alright. Peter was able to recognize them and calmed down, reverting to normal and ending the rampage. The Daily Bugle labeled him as the Hulk. Taking Responsibility Peter turns himself in without resistance, where he was interrogated by General Thaddeus Ross. He tells Peter that what happened to him and what he did was illegal in every sense of the word, as well as the fact that he somehow became the pinnacle of human evolution thanks to what allowed him to survive in the first place. So he's going to transfer him to his secret base in New Mexico. Peter complies, but he makes it clear that nobody else should be able to do the things he does, so they'll be getting no blood from him. In New Mexico, he met Doctor Bruce Banner, Doctor Samuel Stern, and General Ross' daughter Betty. There he did basic physical tests. However, he only showed slightly above average strength and stamina, and was otherwise average in physicals. Bruce and Betty respected Peter's decision not to partake in blood tests, but Stern pointed out that he could cure cancer, regenerate lost limbs, and increase longevity if they got the blood. General Ross agreed with him, and so the military decided to forcefully take Peter's blood. Ross sent a team of soldiers, including Glenn Talbot and Emil Blonsky, bound and gagged Peter, and restrained him while Stern prepared to take a blood sample. Peter transformed then, and rampaged out of the base. He managed to hide away, and used a disposable cell phone to call Bruce and Betty to meet him in Las Vegas. When the two get there, they meet at a casino, where Peter asked them to let his aunt and uncle know that he's okay, and that he'll be back home soon. That's when the two revealed an awful truth: Ben Parker was murdered during a robbery. They tell him that the killer is still somewhere in New York, and that they have a positive ID on the killer, so he won't be leaving the city anytime soon. So Peter decides to ask if they'll pay for a ticket to New York City. They obliged, and Peter made it to New York. He bought a Daily Bugle newspaper and found out the killer was last spotted in a warehouse district. While there, he spotted the man, and called 911 to notify them before transforming. He rampaged, calling out to the murderer. And when the guy saw a giant green monster charging at him, he ran. The Hulk chanter, "Murderer, murderer, murderer." Which the guy didn't deny, and begged for forgiveness. The Hulk suddenly had a vision of Uncle Ben, and decided, "Not worth it." He transformed back and walked away as the police arrived. He was detained by Captain George Stacy until the military arrived. This immediately lead into the trial Parker v. Ross, an eight month trial that was won in Peter's favor for the clear violation of civil rights, but in exchange he would have to attend therapy to contain his powers and had to do public service of the NYPD's decision. Peter was assigned two therapists: Dr. Leonard Samson and Dr. Ashley Kafka. He was allowed to live with his newly widowed Aunt and attend his Uncle's funeral, as well as attend school again. He was also offered an internship at Horizon Labs by Bruce's friend Max Modell, which he accepted. Other issues were ironed out, however, Captain Stacy couldn't figure out what his public service should be. Becoming a Superhero During Peter's time trying to cope with his new life, he noticed that a lot of people at school were keeping a distance from him, even his friends. Flash made him uncomfortable with the staring, and he had to learn he put Harry in a coma, and nobody knew where Norman was. Bruce promised they'd find a cure, but the result was a mutated spider that made Banner gain spider powers. Banner didn't know what to do, until a threat arose: Samuel Stern had somehow turned himself into a green skinned supergenius called the Leader. Bruce threw together a makeshift costume, while Peter hulked out, and the duo fought the supervillain and his army of monsters. The duo won and were lauded as heroes. Bruce came to be known as Spider-Man, while Captain Stacy chose to make Peter's community service be done as the cities superhero. Peter earned notoriety for the property damage the Hulk does, especially by John Jonah Jameson. So Peter decides to try to find a way to control the Hulk. Bruce chose not to stay in New York since he still has a life outside the Big Apple, and has opted to instead by an international hero, traveling from city to city with Betty and a team of fellow scientists called Force Works. Peter meanwhile had to start dealing with his own Rogues Gallery, including Juggernaut, Absorbing Man, and Abomination. Meeting Gwen Stacy Eventually, Peter meets Captain Stacy's daughter, Gwen. At first she didn't like him since she was anti-hulk. However, after seeing what a sweetheart he is, she comes around to becoming a friend of his. Peter decided to get the nerve to ask her out, which she accepted. Afterwards they became a couple, but no matter how much they started to love each other, the fact Peter was the Hulk put a strain on them. It eventually came to a head when George Stacy died in the line of duty. The relationship fell apart and Gwen spent her summer vacation in Europe, before eventually returning as an enemy. Peter's new supervisor is Jean DeWolff. Sophomore Year During this time, Peter continued to try and find a way to control his powers, and during this time, despite the destruction he causes and the slander JJ puts him under, he's quite a popular hero in New York. One of the first people he met with were the Fantastic Four, who had several theories on how he could control his powers. They came up with various suggestions, but one thought came up: Keep the Hulk form permanently but yet keep his intelligence. Peter pondered on that, but couldn't figure out how to achieve it. He consulted his therapists on this, and they admit they couldn't think of a way to do that as well. Around this time, a mysterious new villain appears, with a soldier that is a mix of Hulk and Spider-Man: Peter's own clone. The Spider-Hulk rampages through New York until Peter and the Fantastic Four took it down. This lead him to seek out this new villain, who he compares to...A Jackal. Jackal The Jackal starts to appear when he fights crime, dressed in a scarlet suit with an Anubis mask. It disturbs Peter that the stranger is wearing a clear jackal mask, something he only told a handful of people. So he goes around to the people he told, and when he hears them repeat a phrase the Jackal said (The suit is Scarlet, not red), it leads him to realize who it is: Dr. Miles Warren. Dr. Warren is a scientist at Horizon Labs that Peter interned under, and he explained that Gwen Stacy proclaimed her love for him when they met before she and Peter broke up, leading to her becoming the Harpy. Peter recognizes that he has Erotomania, a mental disorder where someone believes the object of their affection is proclaiming love through looks and gestures. Peter hulks out and fights him. That's when the Jackal turns into a gamma mutate, but more animalistic with fur, fangs, claws, and even a tail. The fight becomes too much for the Hulk to do, so Peter goes all out, letting Hulk take control at risk of losing his ability to turn back to normal. Getting Control After beating the Jackal into a coma, the Hulk rampaged through New York City, until Spider-Man and his Force Works were sent in to stop him along with the Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four. As the rampage was happening, internally, Peter was traversing his mind, where he came across the Hulk, transformed into a demonic monster calling itself the Devil Hulk. Peter could not fight the Devil as himself, so he instead used his imagination to summon a more normal Hulk to fight for him. The fight is at a stalemate, and Peter and the Hulk cannot stop arguing with one another. This leads the devil to gloat, claiming that if he can't be at peace with himself, he has no hope of surpassing him. This leads Peter to have an epiphany, he has to accept that he is the Hulk. He apologizes to the Hulk for treating him so terribly ever since he first appeared, and the Hulk apologizes for locking him in the back of his head while on a rampage. This leads the two to fade away, and creates a new personality: Professor Hulk. Professor Hulk began to mop the floor with the Devil, outwitting him and beating the crap out of him, while taunting the big monster. This leads to the Devil losing and being seemingly destroyed, but it promises to return. In the real world, the Hulk slimmed down, his features became softer, and he just dropped down to his knees. He assured them he's Peter and that as far as he knows, this is permanent. He's carted away by the police, and he accepts whatever punishment he'll be dealt. Junior Year A few months after being under psychiatric watch, he was deemed fit to re-enter society. After this, he fights a new wave of villains, yet was able to do it slowly earning back the love and respect of the city. It didn't take Peter long for life to return to normal, especially since he got his Aunt May a robo-hulk for security. Peter even helped one of his enemies, the Lizard, in getting control of his powers so that he could return to his wife and son. Not long after, he meets the new girl: Mary Jane Watson. He recognizes her as one of Gwen's friends, and that they never really talked to one another before. The two hit it off quickly, and it didn't take Peter long to ask her on a date. She agreed and thus began a beautiful romance. Senior Year As soon as Senior Year began, Peter started to notice erratic behavior from Harry. That's when Harry suddenly transformed into the monstrous Hobgoblin. It turns out he was suffering while Peter started to become a citywide celebrity, both at school and at home. That's when he decided to steal the formula that gave Peter his powers so that he could have the adoration he got. However, due to an unknown genetic disorder he inherited from his father mutated him into a monster. Peter and Harry fought, but when he transformed back, Harry went into a coma. During the fight, MJ went missing. Peter searched the whole city, until he got a ransom video, on every TV in New York City. A being in shadow shows to Peter a display of hostages, including MJ. The man explains how he'll turn the earth into a nuclear wasteland, and those that survive will be mutated into Hulks. The women he kidnapped were to be his harem as he rules the planet. He boasted that Peter wouldn't be able to figure out where he is, and tells him to bring it. Peter is quickly attacked by a legion of robots coming from the east. After fighting off the robots, he went east. There, he found a science lab called AIM. He remembers they've been a rival of Horizon Labs for years, and that they got into decline when Horizon got their own superhero. So he eventually guesses that they staged a fake villain attack and kidnapped those women to brainwash them into superheroes. He figured this out thanks to Aunt May, given that she points out the brainwashing pattern isn't for a harem, but for soldiers. Peter is confused by how she knows this, but she points out she's a registered nurse who knows a few therapists. That's when the villain enters the head of AIM: Dr. Hank Pym. From hearing Dr. Pym contradict himself left and right, Peter realizes that this is all the schizophrenic madness of a misogynist who doesn't even know what the hell he's doing. Pym took offense to this, and out of spite released the Gamma formula, letting loose a band of female hulks to fight Peter. Peter tried to stop the transformation but Pym let loose a clone he bought from the Jackal, with grey skin and red veins, he calls him Kluh. The fighting did it's job, allowing a band of She-Hulks out into the world. However, Peter got a win in the fight: The fight with Kluh resulted in AIM collapsing on itself, crippling Pym. Finding The She-Hulks Peter contacted Banner, and told him what happened. He explains that he already checked New York and none of the She-Hulks are present, so Peter and Banner begin a search throughout the country. There, Peter meets Banner's team: Force Works. At the time, most of the members got their powers from their suits, which essentially copied Banner's own powers. It wouldn't be another year or so before they would get actual powers. The first She-Hulk was spotted in Florida. Peter notes that only four She-Hulks were created, remembering that each was a different color: Red, Blue, Grey, and Green. The She-Hulk they find is Grey, and is hiding out in a local forest, and is currently being identified. Peter quickly found the Grey She-Hulk when he got to Florida when she attacked him. Peter recognizes her face due to a mole by her eye, and lets her escape. Peter goes to the Force Works mobile platform and pulls up information on the woman: Jessica Drew, a single mother who is a close friend of Max Modell. Peter recognized her when she would visit at Horizon Labs. Peter confronts her and asks her hulked out form about her son, Gerry. This causes Jessica to return to normal and turn herself in to Force Works, where Peter began helping her psychologically overcome any issues Hulking Out will cause. Next Force Works found themselves in Texas. Where a new supervillain has taken the Blue She-Hulk hostage to use as they see fit. This She-Hulk looks almost unrecognizable to Peter, so he has no idea how to approach helping her. As the Force Works storm the villains lair, Peter is attacked by a hulk monster with a metal skull visible: A robotic hulk called Assemble. While Peter distracts Assemble, Force Works infiltrates the rest of the facility. Force Works find out the villain is former General Reginald Fortean, a man who had been promoted before retiring that served alongside General Thunderbolt Ross as a comrade and friend. He wants to make the US Military their own Hulk since Peter refused to work with them, so he uses the Blue She-Hulk to make himself into an Orange Hulk. Peter fought the Orange Hulk, while Force Works saves the Blue She-Hulk, and incapacitate Fortean's men, who they realize work for HYDRA. As his forces were being arrested, Orange Hulk fled the authorities. Peter got to work on helping his therapists relax the Blue She-Hulk. That's when he learned who she was: Sally Avril, the president of his debate club. The reason he didn't recognize her right away is him having to embarrassingly admit that she wasn't skinny outside of being Blue She-Hulk. The process to help calm her can then begin. Force Works next found themselves in Canada. A Red She-Hulk has been spotted in the wilderness, fighting the villains of the Alpha Flight superhero team. As they fight off an army of cannibal monsters, the Alpha Flight calls in a favor with the galactic superhero team Guardians Of The Galaxy. After fighting off the Wendigo, the Red She-Hulk was apprehended, and Peter identified her as Mattie Franklin, mayor JJ Jameson's own step-daughter. At first JJ was against Peter for the destruction he caused, but grew to respect him when he gained control, becoming close associates. Eventually, Peter found himself in San Francisco, the last sighting of the final She-Hulk, and thus MJ. However, AIM had returned and captured MJ, lead by Pym, now in a specialized suit: MODOK. Peter fought MODOK's robot army and managed to save MJ. When MODOK gave chase, Force Works, the Avengers, and SHIELD arrived to apprehend him and AIM. After several months, the She-Hulks were given the same permanent hulk forms as Peter and were able to return to modern society. Peter and MJ made People Magazine as the newest "Power Couple," which both were unsure what to make of it. Graduation As Peter and MJ walk down the graduation lane, they focus more on superheroics while getting the chance to study at ESU for their degrees. With a little convincing, the She-Hulks agreed to become superheroes alongside Peter. They first fought against AIM's latest Hulk plan: A clone of Peter given vampire characteristics....A Vampire Hulk. After fighting it, Peter got to meet his new roommate, Randy Robertson, while MJ got the mousy Debra Whitman. Randy's father Robbie actually works with Mayor Jameson in media, specifically he's one of several news anchors in the city. At school Peter studied for his science passions and photography hobby, and decided to study some business because he had plans to make a place of work for all the Hulks and future Hulks. In class, he bonds with Anna Maria Marconi, who he becomes close friends with along with MJ. Peter gets a new wave of villains: Speed Demon, Electro, Taskmaster, Tinkerer Trivia * The character is based on the Professor Hulk (Which I highly approve of in contrast to some other people), Peter as Hulk, and Brawn/Amadeus Cho. * During a trip to the future, he found out he had multiple daughters (Claire, May, Anna, Lyra) and sons (Ben, Richard, Barry, Bruce). But at first he didn't recognize the mother, She-Hulk. * Peter is a Pro-Mutant advocate, is friends with most of the X-Men, and actually got a chance to study at the Xavier school. This gives him the privilege of being one of the few non-mutants allowed on Krakoa. * Peter has been affected by Moira X's powers like the rest of the universe. In a previous life, he was the Horseman of War. Category:Earth-51962 Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Peter Parker Category:Versions of Hulk Category:New York City (Earth-51962) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Green Skin